


Kiss my wounds

by Drunkenfish



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Gentle Kissing, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sweet Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drunkenfish/pseuds/Drunkenfish
Summary: Chanyeol is a fool and that's why he got kyungsoo.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 22





	Kiss my wounds

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~  
> I hope you like this thing hehe , I'm sorry if it's not well written but I couldn't prevent myself from posting it so~  
> Enjoy please ^^♡

Chanyeol is coming back from a date with his girlfriend when his eyes lands on a two tall figures while they are trying to bully his short childhood friend, kyungsoo. 

It is chaotic and the fists sound and the curses is the only sound that breaks the night silence and it was in kyungsoo's ears as he is closing his eyes,then he hears chanyeol's worried voice "hey they're gone ,everything is ok ,are you ok? did you get hurt?".

He didn't get hurt but his friend has a bruise on his eyebrow, one on his cheek and the last one is at the side of his lips 

"I'm ok but you have bruises, let's go ,I'm going to treat them"

Chanyeol is in kyungsoo's room, sitting on the latter's bed . kyungsoo comes with first aid kit and sits beside him "I'm sorry, you got hurt because of me" he said in a low tone,  
"it's ok it's not really hurting but you shouldn't be outside in that area and in this hour akkk" .  
"it didn't hurt huh?!"kyungsoo said playfully as he is treating the wounds  
"Ok it hurt " his gaze landed on kyungsoo's lips for a moment  
" you know my mom was kissing my wounds to make the pain go away" chanyeol said as he was staring at kyungsoo's lips while the latter is busy treating his wounds , he don't know why he said that , maybe it's the proximity between them that make him totally a fool .  
"You want me to kiss your wounds?"  
"I-I didn't meant that it's just..."  
"Ok shut up" kyungsoo said and leans to kiss chanyeol's wounds, one on his eyebrow,two on his cheek , he pauses for a little , then the last one, he kisses the side of chanyeol's lips.

'so that's how it tastes, so sweet' kyungsoo tells himself  
"Now? Is it hurt ?"  
"Ahh N-No No it's not hurting anymore "  
"Good then , do you want to stay the night? It's already late"  
"Y-Yeah yeah I'm staying " that night chanyeol dreamed of making out with his best friend .

After a whole month and chanyeol find himself daydreaming about kyungsoo's lips again even though he actually has a girlfriend.

"Chanyeol are you there" his girlfriend waved a hand in front of his face  
"Huhh what ?"  
"You are spacing out a lot lately what's wrong? Are you thinking of me? Because I'm here, you know"  
"I'm ok , really , but I guess I'm tired a little"  
"Then do you want a kiss? You know that your girlfriend has the softest lips ever" she said and smirked at him  
"Kyungsoo's lips are softer" and that was the most stupid thing he said after telling kyungsoo about the kisses  
"Who is kyungsoo , how dare you ?!!"  
"I-I didn't mean it , I'm sorry "  
"You fucking son of a bitch, we are over, ohh and I was cheating on you too oops !" She yelled and then she just goes . Chanyeol is still in shock, why he said that kyungsoo's lips are soft ? , why she left him? , she was cheating on him?!!

"She broke up with me" chanyeol says and the pout didn't left his face , they are sitting on chanyeol's bed this time , kyungsoo is there cause chanyeol told him that he is sad  
"Oh , I'm sorry but why?"  
"Because I told her that your lips are softer than her lips "  
"What?! , why you said that" kyungsoo giggled  
"I don't know , it's been in my mind for a while " he put his face between his legs .  
"Do you love her?" Kyungsoo whispers  
"She said that she was cheating on me , I don't know but it feels that this sentence took all the love , or maybe I wasn't in love with her at the first place" 

when he left his head kyungsoo was inches away from his face as he is leaning towards him , and then he just felt the same soft lips on his but this time it was a real kiss so he closed his eyes but it didn't last for long .  
"So, is it still soft ?" Kyungsoo whispers on his lips ,  
"I love you " chanyeol said what he feels in this moment and maybe for a long time by now  
"I love you too for as long as I can remember "  
"ohh , then do you want to be my boyfriend?" The third stupid thing that he shouldn't say , not now at least .  
Kyungsoo giggles and leans again to capture the lips he dreamed of .  
This time it was a deep and slow one .

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy you did it !  
> I'm sorry again hehe  
> If you enjoyed, then please leave a kudos!♡


End file.
